


Sweet Tooth

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [79]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt swap (Yes I'm cool with it being a mini drabble!) - Who knew Klaus the Original Hybrid has such a sweet tooth? Caroline just bought that bag of chocolate an hour ago and it's already gone.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 45





	Sweet Tooth

Caroline frowned at the empty bowl, certain she’d filled it with candy not an hour earlier. It was a new tradition she intended to keep for the new year, to make the Mikaelson compound a bit more welcoming to the constant stream of people - both human and supernatural alike - passing through. Aside from Freya’s occasional health craze, she figured everyone liked sweets and decided to put the numerous tchotchkes just taking up space to good use.

If the Tootsie Rolls in priceless crystal made Elijah wince with offended elitism, then that was just a bonus. She still hadn’t forgiven him for the dressing down she’d received for daring to put fresh flowers in a supposedly ancient vase, never mind the fact that Klaus was the one to arrange them there and that was the _whole point_ of having a vase. But would he really go to the trouble of emptying the candy dishes?

Eyes narrowed, she didn’t think so.

Making her way around to the others, she noticed not all were empty. The fruity LifeSavers were left untouched, as were the Starburst. But the Tootsie Rolls were half gone, with the caramels and Kisses completely vanished. She ducked back to Klaus’s studio, where she’d stashed the Dove chocolate for more dire situations. “Hey, I know your brother has that stick lodged way up hi-”

She froze in the doorway, her face contorted between surprise and amusement. “I guess that solves my mystery,” she decided, taking in the great pile of candy Klaus had carefully poured into the bowl she’d left on his desk. Glancing to the small wastebasket, a smaller pile of wrappers made her smile. “I didn’t know you had such a sweet tooth.”

Klaus smirked, flashing from behind his desk to pull her back to his lap. She went happily with a laugh that left dimples deep in his cheeks. “Someone was very sweet to fill the house with chocolate, I couldn’t resist,” he admitted. His nose brushed her ear, and she leaned into him, ticklish.

“It’s meant to be shared,” she pointed out, taking a piece for herself anyway. “I thought Elijah did it, since he’s allergic to fun.”

“I love fun.” Klaus kissed her jaw, letting his scruff tease the sensitive skin just underneath. “Especially your idea of it.”

Slipping the caramel into her mouth, Caroline didn’t break his gaze as she sucked on the candy. “I assume you’ll leave the fruit-flavored things alone? If I get more for the house, I mean?”

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her. He gently parted her lips and hummed as she shared the sweet taste with him. Pulling back, he triumphantly kept the caramel in his mouth. “You know, Elijah has a particular hatred of gummy worms, if you’re needing replacements anyway.”

Caroline smiled and kissed him again. “I knew I liked you best, even if you do steal candy.”


End file.
